Artemisa Queen
by Artemissa12
Summary: AUDonde Artemisa y Oliver se encuentran en la Isla, y él decide adoptarla. (Modificaré datos y fechas para que ambas series coincidan)
1. Capitulo 1

— El 20% de su cuerpo tiene cicatrices, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en espalda y brazos, tiene al menos doce fracturas que no sanaron correctamente. – enlistaba el doctor sin despegar la vista del archivo clínico.

— ¿Ha dicho algo de lo que paso? – preguntó la mujer, quien no dejaba de ver la figura del hombre dentro de la habitación.

— Apenas y ha pronunciado palabra. – lamento. – Moira, quiero que te prepares, el Oliver que se fue puede no ser el que apareció. – le advirtió el doctor.

— ¿Qué hay de la niña? – preguntó Moira volteando hacia el doctor, quien suspiro.

— La niña tiene el 30% de su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y laceraciones, aproximadamente quince fracturas que fueron tratadas pero que no sanaron, quemaduras nulas, pero tiene antecedente de lo que parece una contusión. Ella tampoco ha hablado, tuvimos que utilizar a tres enfermeros para lograr separarla de Oliver. – suspiro. – responde al nombre de Artemisa, Oliver ha insistido en que la registremos como una Queen.

— ¿Nadie se ha reportado por ella? – insistió Moira.

— Oliver la llamo hija.

Moira volteo la vista hacia su hijo, quien no deja de ver la inmensidad de la ciudad que una vez fue su hogar. Con cuidado de ser sigilosa tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió, Oliver pareció no percatarse de su presencia.

— Oliver. – lo llamó temerosa.

Él se volteó a verla, una mirada seria y sombría que Moira no alcanzaba a reconocer del todo, la mirada de un hombre perdido, un hombre que había sufrido, un hombre que ya no se hallaba del todo. Él le dedico una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, una sonrisa triste, melancólica y a medias.

— Mamá. – dijo acercándose a largor pasos hacia ella, la abrazo fuertemente.

— Mi hermoso muchacho. – dijo Moira besando la rasposa mejilla de su hijo. Oliver se separó lentamente.

— ¿Te han dicho algo sobre ella? – preguntó un tanto desesperado.

— ¿De quién? – pregunto Moira olvidándose por completo de la niña con quien lo habían encontrado.

— Artemisa. – dijo su nombre. – estaba conmigo cuando nos encontraron. – explico él.

— Si. – contestó Moira. – el doctor dijo que ella estaría bien.

Artemisa no estaba asustada, se suponía que había sido entrenada para no asustarse, no, ella se sentía intimidada. La gran ciudad, las brillantes luces y el bullicio de las personas, a ella no le gustaba para nada. No la habían dejado ver a Oliver desde que llegaron al hospital, le habían puesto un pantalón azul que le daba comezón, y una camisa blanca con tirantes, la examinaron de pies a cabeza, buscando más daño del que se veía en la superficie, intentando explicar la cantidad de cicatrices y el cómo era que una niña de trece años puedo sobrevivir a tanto daño y dolor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y ella se puso en guardia, tomando el bastón que sostenía la bolsa del suero que llevaba, sin embargo, se permitió bajarla al ver a Oliver entrando cautelosamente, seguido de una mujer mayor.

— Artemisa. – la llamó Oliver intentando sonar como el padre amoroso preocupado por su pequeña hija, cuando en realidad le estaba advirtiendo que se comportara. – ¿Cómo estas niña? – pregunto sonriendo. Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura. – veo que estas bien. – rio acariciando la cabeza rubia de la niña. – te presentare a alguien. – anuncio separándola, tomándola por los hombros y haciéndose a un lado para dar paso a Moira. – ella es mi madre.

— Hola. – Artemisa hablo por primera vez, escondiéndose tras Oliver.

— Hola. – dijo Moira acercándose un poco hacia ella. – supongo que ambos están listos para ir a casa. – dijo con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

Oliver y artemisa intercambiando miradas, haciéndose saber que ese era solo el comienzo.

El auto se estaciono frente a la gran mansión. Era intimidante, con muros altos y una gran puerta de madera que parecía pesada, era prácticamente un castillo, una casi digna de un Queen. Oliver no la dejo solo ni un segundo desde que salieron del hospital, aunque él se había cambiado por la ropa que su padre le llevó, ella seguía con la ropa de hospital, la cual la empezaba a incomodar. Oliver bajo la valija de madera que ambos compartían y la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver el lujo y la costosa decoración. Ella se quedó ahí, petrificada viendo con enormes ojos todo lo que llenaba la estancia. Oliver paso delante de ella.

— ¿No vienes? – pregunto riendo al ver su cara de asombro. Él sabía todas las atrocidades por las que ella había pasado, pero aun así también sabía que era una niña, había sido obliga a madurar, pero aun así era una niña. Ella solo le sonrió de regreso.

— Tu habitación sigue tal cual la dejaste. – hablo Moira sacándolos de su momento padre e hija. – por hoy Artemisa se quedará en la habitación de invitados, y buscare algo de la ropa de Thea pera que se cambie. – informo viendo ambos rubios. – mañana ya que ambos estén descansados, llamaré a la diseñadora para decorar una habitación cerca de la tuya. – dijo hablando con Oliver. – e iremos de compras para llenar su guarda ropa. – sonrió hacia Artemisa, quien le regreso una sonrisa tímida.

— Oliver. – hablo una tercera voz. Un hombre de color, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Oliver lo miró con desconfianza.

— Oliver, él es Walter Steel, era amigo de tu padre en el trabajo. – los presento Moira con nerviosismo.

La tensión que trasmitieron, tanto Moira como Walter, no pasó desapercibida para Oliver ni para Artemisa.

— Raisa. – dijo Oliver ignorando a Walter y desviando la atención hacia la mucama que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. – te extrañé. – dijo al soltarla. Oliver se volteó a ver a Artemisa y le hizo señales para que se acercara. – ella es mi hija, su nombre es Artemisa. – la presento en cuanto la rubia estuvo a su lado.

— Me ha hablado mucho de usted, y de lo rica que es su cocina. – dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa.

—

— Niño Oliver, sé que no soy letrada, pero creo que solo se fue cinco años, y esta hermosa niña tiene más. – dijo Raisa sonriéndole cálidamente a Artemisa.

— El destino la llevó a la misma isla donde estuve. – explico Oliver. – y desde que llegó la he cuidado como a una hija. – sonrío acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

— ¡Ay! – exclamo la criada. – el joven Merlyn ha llamado, para avisar que vendrá a cenar. – hablo mirando a Moira quien sonreía ante la escena de Oliver con Artemisa.

La mirada de Oliver se dirigió a la cima de las escaleras, y la vio, después de cinco años la volvió a ver, Thea Queen. Se veía más alta, más madura, había perdido la inocencia de su mirada, pero ahí estaba, en el fondo, ahí estaba su hermanita. Ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos, lo había extrañado tanto que le dolía, en el fondo de su ser siempre supo que estaba vivo, que algún día regresaría a casa. Thea corrió hacia su hermano, casi se cayó al final de las escaleras, pero eso no le importo, lo abrazó con fuerza, aspirando su aroma, intentando memorizarlo, mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo había extrañado y lo mucho que lo quería. Oliver se sentía aliviado de tener a Thea cerca, a su hermanita, una de las pocas luces que lo llamaban a casa.

Entre el largo abrazo Thea pudo ver la pequeña melena de cabello rubio que miraba la escena, reconociéndola como la niña que su hermano había traído de la isla, se separó de su hermano y se acercó a la niña. Artemisa solo tenía trece años, según lo que Moira le había dicho de ella, pero era tan solo unos cuantos centímetros más baja que Thea, tenía los ojos profundamente grises, cual tormenta. Si no fuera por pequeños detalles podría jurar que era hija biológica de Oliver.

— Que extraño recuerdo trajiste de la isla. – dijo Thea, quitándose las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Sonriendo hacia la niña. – supongo que tú debes ser Artemisa. Yo soy Thea.

— Hola. – se acercó. – Oliver hablaba siempre de ti.

— Escuche que mañana iremos de compras. – dijo Thea moviendo las cejas. – dejemos que mi madre se divierta decorando tu habitación, pero a mí me toca llenar tu guardarropa. – ambas sonrieron.

Moira la guio hacia su habitación, queda lejos de la habitación de Oliver, pero cerca de la de Thea, los pasillos eran largos y anchos. Su habitación era grande, demasiado grande, podría jurar que era incluso más grande que el ultimo departamento en el que vivió, la cama quedaba frente a un gran ventanal, los muebles eran de madera rustica, las sabanas y las cortinas blancas, era hermosa por si sola, con cuadros colgando de las paredes, libros llenando los estantes y alguna que otra fotografía de la familia de los Queen.

— Mañana empezaremos los trabajos pera tu habitación, esta es solo provisional. – le dijo Moira. – Raisa puso algo de ropa, era de Thea, pero está limpia, solo es por el momento. Oliver vendrá para llevarte a cenar.

— Gracias, señora Queen. – Artemisa le sonrío mientras veía la habitación.

— Sé que no le dices papá a Oliver, y también sé que no me ha ganado el título de abuela. – Moira se acercó a ella. – pero creo que Moira estará bien por el momento. – le acaricio el hombro.

— Gracias Moira. – le dijo sonriendo.

Era extraño, estar rodeada de personas que la recibían en su familia con los brazos abiertos, siendo amables y que no cuestionaban nada acerca de lo que paso en aquel calvario. Tomo un pantalón de mezclilla azul, le quedaba algo grande de la cintura, así que en lugar de poner el botón en el ojal lo puso en una de las presillas para que quedara ajustado, se puso una blusa de tirantes, y sobre esta un sweater que cubriera el arreglo del pantalón.

— Veo que ya te has instalado. – dijo Oliver entrando.

— Si. – la rubia volteo a verlo. – esto es más grande que el ultimo apartamento en el que viví. – le contó sentándose en la orilla de cama.

— Abrumador ¿no? – dijo Oliver sentándose a su lado.

— Algo.

— Bienvenida a tu nueva vida. – dijo Oliver sonriéndole. – ahora eres una Queen.

— Primero necesitas volver a la vida para poder adoptarme. – dijo Artemisa con un tono de burla.

— Te prometí una vida, una donde no corras peligro, una buena vida. – enumero Oliver. – y pienso cumplirla.

Artemisa le sonrió. Desde que Artemisa encalló en la isla con una herida mortal que le atravesaba el cuerpo, apenas y estaba viva, Oliver se había encargado de cuidarla, de sanar sus heridas, de protegerla. Ambos siendo la compañía del otro, sobreviviendo y cuidándose las espaldas el uno al otro. Artemisa le estaba eternamente agradecida, él le había ayudado a sanar no solo físicamente, Oliver se había convertido en su padre, aunque no lo llamase así, él era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido. Para Oliver, Artemisa fue la tabla de salvación que lo salvo de la locura, la niña se había convertido en su prioridad más grande, y él haría lo que fuese para salvarla del mundo en que sus padre biológicos la habían metido.

Bajaron juntos en silencio, diciendo mil cosas sin decil absolutamente nada, en el recibidor había muchos cuadros que artemisa miraba maravillada, podría jurar que vio un Velázquez en el pasillo de arriba, y no le sorprendería que fuese original, en el recibidor no pudo evitar parar frente a la foto de un hombre y un niño, quien por el color de los ojos distinguió que era Oliver, por lo que el hombre a un lado era Robert Queen.

— Es mi padre. – dijo Oliver al estar al lado de ella.

— Él te dio la lista. – afirmo ella. – no parece la clase de hombre que busca limpiar su ciudad de sujetos corruptos y mafiosos.

— No. – concordó con ella. – por eso me la dio a mí.

— Tu tampoco tienes el tipo. – rio ella.

— ¡Pero miren quien está aquí! – una tercera voz los hizo voltear hacia la puerta. – el hombre del momento. – el sujeto se acercó a abrazar a Oliver.

— Tommy Merlyn. – dijo Oliver entre risas cuando se separaron. – un gusto de verte hermano.

— Y creo que no nos han presentado señorita. – dijo Merlyn tomando la mano de Artemisa y besándole el dorso. – Tommy Merlyn, pero tú puedes decirme tío Tommy. – dijo riendo, contagiándole la risa a la chica.

— Un gusto. – sonrío. – tío Tommy. – se burló.

La cena era silenciosa, solo se escuchaban los tenedores de metal chocando con la vajilla. Artemisa se sentía incomoda, solo se hablaban para pasarse la sal, la salsa o el vino, en caso de Artemisa y Thea era el agua la que pasaba de un lado a otro, le hacía recordar a sus días con su familia biológica. Perecía que todos querían ignorar al elefante blanco en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo era la isla? – preguntó de repente Thea.

Los recuerdos invadieron a Artemisa, desde su infancia, su familia, su entrenamiento, su pasado, aquel que con fuerza intentaba olvidar. Podía sentir el frio metal atravesando su cuerpo, la sangre caliente y el sabor metálico en la boca, podía sentir la sensación de hundirse, la desesperación de sentir el agua llenando sus pulmones, podía sentir nuevamente la muerte llegar.

— Fría/Cruel. – respondieron Oliver y ella al mismo tiempo.

Raisa entro al comedor cargando una bandeja de bocadillos, pero antes de dejarla sobre la mesa tropezó con la alfombra. Los reflejos de Oliver pudieron evitar la catástrofe.

— Lo lamento joven. - se disculpó Raisa.

— ничего страшного (nichego strashnogo) – le contesto Oliver en ruso, sorprendiendo a todos.

— No sabía que habías tomado clases de ruso en la universidad. – comenté Walter.

— Yo le enseñe. – Respondió Artemisa con rapidez. – mis padres biológicos me hicieron aprender varios idiomas desde que aprendí a hablar. – explicó. – Hablo con fluidez, el ruso, mandarín, francés, español, italiano y vietnamita, que era la lengua materna de mi madre. – enlisto.

— ¡Vaya! – exclamo Moira con asombro. – Eso si es interesante. – le sonrió a la niña.

— Tan interesante como tu relación con Walter. – soltó Oliver causando que volviera la tensión.

— Yo no le dije nada. – se apresuró a decir Thea.

— No era necesario. – dijo Oliver levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la estancia.

Luego que Oliver se fuera la cena no duro mucho, siguió tal y como había empezado, con el ruido de los tenedores contra la vajilla, el silencia reino por encima de eso. Tommy se fue en cuanto acabó su postre seguido de Thea que se excusó con tarea, seguida por la enigmática rubia. Para Moira era extraño tener nuevamente a una niña en la mansión sobre todo una tan… peculiar como Artemisa, le costaba trabajo imaginar a su hijo como padre, cuando siempre había sido irresponsable y poco dado con los niños, pero al parecer Artemisa había tocado una fibra sensible en Oliver que sacó a relucir ese lado que jamás hubiese imaginado ver de su hijo. Estaba feliz de tenerlo de regreso, y artemisa parecía ser la chispa que su hijo necesitaba para por fin tomar las riendas de su vida.

Oliver estaba en casa, en su recamara, con techo, con luz y calor, cosas que estando en la isla le parecían tan insignificantes, tan mundanas, pero estando ahí, en la calidez de su hogar, le parecían la gloria. En la isla solo pesaba en cómo sobrevivir, pero ahora solo pensaba en cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su padre, para después cumplir la que le hizo a su "hija".

Artemisa nunca había tenido una cama propia, ni se hubiera imaginado teniendo una habitación propia, pero ahora la tenía. Y ahora más que nunca le agradecía al destino por haberla puesto en el camino de Oliver Queen. Se cambio de ropa, por algo más cómodo; lo que parecía ser un blusón y un short que le quedaba algo grande, levanto las sabanas de la cama y se metía debajo de está sintiendo la comodidad y dejándose llevar por Morfeo.

_Estaba mareada. El olor a mar salitre inundaban sus fosas nasales. Todo se veía borroso, pero aun así podía distinguir la figura del maldito; Lawrence Crook, su padre biológico, el monstruo que la había torturado toda la vida. Podía orlo silbar, le era insoportable, casi tanto como el olor a alcohol y colonia barata que desprendía de él. _

— _Veo que mi pequeña Alicia esta despertando. – dijo él desgraciado apagando su cigarrillo. - ¿Cómo te esta sentando el mar abierto, Arty? – preguntó con fingido interés. _

— _Vete al infierno, Crook. – dijo Artemisa escupiendo la sangre que tenia en su boca. _

— _De ahí venimos pequeña. – dijo riendo. – si, tu y yo, y tu hermana, y la desgraciada de tu madre. – dijo escupiendo cada una de sus palabras. – todos nosotros venimos del infierno y regresaremos a él eventualmente. – río y a Artemisa le dio asco. _

— _Entonces púdrete. Que los carroñeros te coman vivo. – contesto ella con despreció._

— _Yo también te quiero hijita. – Lawrence se acerco a ella, la tomó de la quijada con fuerza obligándola a verlo. – Mírate. Débil y escuálida. Tan inútil que tu hermana y tu madre nos abandonaron. _

_La aventó contra el suelo de la embarcación. La golpeaba enumerando cada defecto que podía encontrar en ella, cada golpe un insulto, cada insulto un golpe que recibía su cuerpo delgado. Artemisa lo odiaba, desde que tuvo conciencia lo odio. Siempre la había obligado a entrenar, repitiéndole una y otra vez que el único propósito era ser el arma que el engendro, creo y moldo, repitiéndole que ella solo había sido concebida para ser una asesina. _

_Los golpes cesaron cuando él se cansó de golpearla. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo, su cuerpo llenó de moretones que reventaron por la fuerza con la que fue golpeada._

— _¿Ya te cansaste malnacido? – lo retó, hablando apenas. _

— _No. – contesto con la respiración entre cortada. – lo que pasa es que no vales la pena. ¡Levántate! – ordenó. Con la poca fuerza que había en su cuerpo obedeció. – Parece que tendré que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores. _

_Y entonces lo sintió; el frío del metal atravesando su cuerpo, pudo escuchar el sonido viscoso cuando la jabalina salió por su espalda, su boca se lleno del sabor a hierro, la sensación viscosa y cálida de la sangre, al igual que podía sentirla bajar por su costado. _

— _Veamos si sobrevives a esto. – le susurro con desprecio en el oído, y la empujo. _

_Y todo se volvió negro. _


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Sintió la garganta arder. Desgarrada. Seca. La respiración agitada. Los recuerdos la atormentaban, la perseguían sin descanso. Todavía podía sentir el metal en sus entrañas, el sabor de la sangre, y el dolor insufrible que se espacia por su cuerpo. Por un momento no supo donde se hallaba, no hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Oliver agitado con cara de preocupación. Estaba mojado, entonces ella se percató de la lluvia torrencial que entraba por su ventana, Oliver se acercó a cerrarla para después ir con Artemisa. Ella seguía petrificada, siguiendo sus movimientos, pero sin mover ella uno solo de sus músculos que no sean los oculares. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Ya estoy aquí. – le dijo en cuanto se sentó a su style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa atrajo hacia él estrechándola entre sus brazos. – ya estás en casa. – le frotaba la espalda de manera circular en un intento de que la niña regularizara su respiración. - Tôi với bạn và tôi sẽ không để bạn rơi (estoy contigo y no te dejaré caer) – le susurró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Moira veía la escena desde el marco de la puerta, estaba sorprendida. En cuanto su hijo oyó el grito de la niña, corrió sin importarle nada, ni el hecho de que atacó a su propia madre. Al escuchar el grito él solo se levantó y corrió hasta llegar a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella nunca se imagino a su hijo siendo un padre protector, ni siquiera pudo imaginarlo como padre, pero al ver esa escena, con la niña entre sus brazos protegiéndola y calmándola, le hizo pensar en cuan equivocada estaba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Oliver no soltó a Artemisa hasta que se quedo dormida, y en vez de ir a su propia habitación, acerco el sofá de la habitación hacia la cama y se quedo ahí, velando el frágil sueño de la menor. Le gustaba verla dormir, era el único momento en que podía verla como una niña, indefensa y llena de inocencia, de vez en vez una arruga de preocupación se pintaba en su frente, ocasionada por las pesadillas que la atormentaban, pero fuera de esos pequeños detalles, ella era más niña cuando dormía. Oliver no conocía a los padre biológicos de Artemisa, todo lo que sabía de ella era lo que ella misma le había contado, sin embargo, sabía que los odiaba, él odiaba que le arrebataran su inocencia, su infancia, odiaba que la hicieran crecer tan rápido. Ella no conocía el helado, ni el cine, no sabía lo que era un wafle, no lo que era una pizza, no sabía lo que era un parque de juegos o si quiera que era jugar y eso solo lo hacía odiar a un más a los progenitores de la rubia. Estando en la isla él había procurado que siempre hubiera un momento en que jugaran, ya huera sido bromeando o pateando un coco cual balón de soccer, pero siempre quiso que, entre la supervivencia y traumas de su pasado, ella tuviera algo que la hiciera recordar que era una niña./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Cuando ella se despertó Oliver seguía en el sofá, pero ya se había cambiado y sostenía su libreta con nombres en ella. Artemisa sabía de la dichosa misión de Oliver, lo que no sabía era cuando empezaría. El trato que habían hecho era que; él la adoptaría y le daría una vida plena y feliz, y ella lo ayudaría a acabar con la lista. Era ayuda mutua. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Oliver la dejo para que se cambiara, un short de mezclilla – que si le quedo bien – y una blusa con lo que parecía ser el logotipo de alguna banda, que le quedo algo larga. Bajaron juntos hasta la cocina donde Raisa ya tenia listo el desayuno; wafles con helado. Oliver le habia pedido que el primer desayuno de Artemisa fuera ese, quería reafirmarle que ahora ella era una Queen, y que debía vivir como la niña que era. Artemisa miro su plato extrañada, nunca había visto algo como eso. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Pruébalo. – dijo Oliver sentándose a su lado con una taza de café. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Con cuidado tomo el tenedor y dio el primer bocado. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa del sabor tan agradable. La calidez del wafle, el frio del helado, las diferentes texturas y el pegadizo caramelo que se pegaba en sus dientes, todo mezclándose en su boca creando una explosión de sabor. Volteo hacia Oliver abriendo sus grandes ojos grises, el solo rio al ver la expresión de su hija. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Te dije que te gustaría. – dijo riendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y ella daba otro gran bocado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Thea entro en el momento en que Artemisa agradecía a Raisa en ruso hablando con la boca llena de comida y Oliver solo reía viéndola. Thea en ese momento se preguntó; ¿qué cosas realmente horribles tuvo que haber vivido para disfrutar así de unos wafles con helado? Artemisa le causaba curiosidad, por lo que sabía hablaba varios idiomas con fluidez, y sin duda alguna había tenido que crecer antes de tiempo, se veía madura, adulta, y solo tenia trece años. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Lista para ir de compras? – preguntó cantando mientras se servía cereal en un tazón./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Mhm? – contesto artemisa con la boca llena. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Traga. – dijo Oliver cortando su propio desayuno. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Compras? – repitió./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Si. – contestó remarcando una "p" al final. – mamá se levanto temprano y llamo a la diseñadora, ya tienen una muestra de como quedara tu habitación. – se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca. – Oliver dijo que te gustaba el verde así que tomaran eso como base y lo demás será sorpresa. Y como Olie saldrá con tu "tío Tommy" – dijo burlándose. – así que tú y yo iremos a comprarte todo un guardarropa. Cortesía de Oliver Queen. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Ambas se subieron en la parte trasera del auto, el chofer de Moira las llevaría a cualquier parte que las chicas desearan. Thea ordenó que las llevara al centro comercial donde no pararía hasta que el armario de Artemisa necesitara toda una expansión. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Veía por la ventana, y de las mansiones y grandes jardines a casas suburbanas con jardines modestos, eso era lo que Oliver le había prometido;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"La lluvia caía a cantaros y el calor no disminuía, su único refugio era una cueva. Los suministros se estaban agotando, no podían cazar por que la lluvia ahuyentaba a los animales y pescar era imposible. Habían dividido las semillas en raciones y el agua los ayudaba a tener la sensación de estar llenos. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Espero que esto acabe pronto. – dijo Artemisa frustrada mientras afilaba el cuchillo de caza./span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Lo hará. – afirmo él viendo hacia la lluvia torrencial, era el cuarto día seguido. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Moriremos de hambre antes de que la lluvia acabe. – dijo ella equilibrando el cuchillo entre sus dedos. – después los animales carroñeros nos comerán y nadie sabrá jamás que estuvimos aquí./span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Para tu edad eres muy pesimista ¿No crees? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Soy realista. – sé defendió./span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Saldremos de esta isla. – le aseguró. – Te adoptare, viviremos en una casa en los suburbios, irás en a la escuela, y seremos una familia. – la volteo a ver./span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Eso es una promesa? – preguntó burlona. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Es una promesa. – le sonrí style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"El ruido de las bocinas la trajeron de regreso a su ahora, Thea se quejaba del transito y de lo lento que era, por la ventana se veían grandes edificios y el mar de personas que se movían por la acera. Cuando Oliver le prometió que tendría una vida normal no se imagino en un auto de lujo en medio de una gran ciudad y siendo escoltada por un chofer, siendo sinceros jamás creyó que cumpliera la promesa de salir de esa isla del demonio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Al llegar al centro comercial solo se dejó llevar por Thea de tienda en tienda, probándose ropa, zapatos y accesorios. No creyó que ir de compras fuera divertido, pero cuando vas con Thea Queen las cosas tienden a ir un poco más allá. Empezaron a hacer boberías, probarse atuendos ridículos, reírse a carcajadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"El auto estaba lleno de bolsas repletas de ropa y más que serían enviadas directamente a la mansión. Thea se veía orgullosa de lo que había logrado hacer, ver la sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Artemisa fue reconfortante, tanto que empezaba a arrepentirse de haber desaprovechado sus últimos años en fiestas y alcohol, ella tuvo las oportunidades que Artemisa no, y no las tomo. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Bueno, ahora que ya tienes un guardarropa y que no tienes que usar mi ropa usada. – dijo Thea viendo como bajan la cajuela del auto. – Y viendo que tenemos toda lo que resta de la tarde libre. – se volteo hacia la niña que la miraba con curiosidad. – podemos ir a almorzar y después al cine ¿Te parece bien? – le preguntó./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Creo que eso estaría bien. – le contesto sonriendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Sé que probablemente no te guste la pregunta. – hablo Thea después de darle un trago a su té helado. – pero; ¿Cómo llegaste a la isla? – Artemisa de congelo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Naufrague con mis padres. – contestó. – una tormenta nos desvío de nuestro curso, me protegieron metiéndome en una de las cajas de suministros, cuando la tormenta paro y yo pude salir, ellos no estaban. – dijo con la mirada hacia abajo. – las corrientes llevaron el catamarán hacia la misma isla donde estaba Oliver. – explico. – supongo que fue el destino. – siguió comiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Thea solo asintió para luego seguir comiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Después de terminar de comer decidieron que era mejor caminar hacia el cine y así mostrarle un poco más de la ciudad. A Thea no le gustaban los niños, pero estar con Artemisa le era fácil. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Laurel. – dijo Thea deteniendo el paso al ver a la mujer que se acercaba, pero que aún no las había visto./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Quién? – le pregunto artemisa intentando descifrar lo que pasaba./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Ammm. – Thea dudo en decirle. – digamos que no es alguien que esta muy feliz de que mi hermano esta de regreso, y creo que verte no sería buena idea. – la tomo del brazo y dieron la vuelta. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Pero que hay del cine? – pregunto. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Tenemos cine en casa, toda una sala de hecho. – hablo Thea jalándola./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Thea? – las chicas escucharon la voz de Laurel. - ¡Thea!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- llamó cuando logro identificar a la adolescente. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Laurel Dinah Lance, abogada del CNRI, exnovia de Oliver y amiga de la familia Queen. Rubia, ojos azules y de gran corazón, o eso era lo que Artemisa podía observar a simple vista. Artemisa no sabía la historia completa, solo sabía que Oliver la había engañado con su hermana, Sara. Oliver era muy reservado en cuanto a ella, la que el llamó el amor de su vida, la única a la que realmente style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPero claro que él lo hecho a perder y ahora artemisa tenía la oportunidad de conocer que motivó a su padre a levantarse cada mañana y encontrar una salida del purgatorio en el que estuvieron./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Hola. – saludo a Thea comuna sonrisa forzada. – Laurel ¿Cómo estás?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Muy bien, gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Hable con tu hermano hace un rato, me alegro qué hayas vuelto. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Sí, mamá y yo… estamos muy contentas. – contó Thea./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Me imagino. – dijo sonriendo. Su mirada se desvió hacia la niña rubia que iba del brazo de la joven Queen. – Hola, no nos han presentado. Soy Laurel. – le tendió la mano. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Artemisa. – le contesto regresando el saludo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"No sabía que trabajara de niñera. – se volteo a ver a Thea. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"No soy niñera. – contestó. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Soy hija de Oliver. – explico Artemisa. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Hija? Él no menciono a ninguna hija. – sonrió confundida./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Estamos en tramites de adopción. Nos encontramos en la isla. – explico. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Están en todos los medios, es raro que no te hallas enterado. – intervino Thea notando la tensión por parte de Laurel. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"No he tenido mucho tiempo, pero es un gusto conocerte. – dijo sonriendo a Artemisa. – supongo que nos veremos luego. – se despido caminando lejos de las muchachas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver mutuamente y también sabían que sería mejor pasar el resto de la tarde en casa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Al llegar, en al entraba había patrullas y varios hombres uniformados. Artemisa se alarmo y en cuanto el auto se estaciono bajo corriendo hasta estar en la sala, donde estaba su padre siendo interrogado por lo que suponía era un detective. Tommy estaba a su lado, al igual que Moira y Walter. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Así que dice que ¿este hombre encapuchado, solo llego y lo salvo? – preguntó el hombre con voz rasposa./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Sí, así es detective. – contesto Oliver. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Quién era? ¿Por qué haría eso?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"No lo sé, deténgalo y averígüelo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿Y qué me dice usted señor Merlyn? ¿No vio nada? – insistió./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Yo… - dudo. – solo vi movimiento y sombras. Estaba inconsciente – negó Tommy./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Qué curioso recién llegas un día y al otro ya te quieren matar. – dijo el detective de manera irónica – que /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¡Papá! – exclamo Artemisa haciéndose notar por los presente, corriendo hacia Oliver abrazándolo. - ¿qué está pasando? ¿me van a llevar? – No le gustaba jugar a ser la niña inocente, pero debía cubrir la fachada. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¡No! – exclamo Oliver tomando las flacas mejillas de la niña. – nadie te va a llevar a ningún lado. – aseguro. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¿papá? – preguntó el detective incrédulo. – no eres capaz de cuidar de ti, dudo que seas capaz de cuidar de una niña. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Detective Lance. – habló Moira al sentir a su familia amenazada. - ¿Han podido identificar a los captores? /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"ID's falsas, y armas limpias. – hablo el otro detective. – profesionales./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Sí, posiblemente supusieron que pagaría cualquier cosa por style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPosiblemente interesados en la fortuna de una Reina. – volteo hacia Oliver. – después de todo un padre hace lo que sea por su creatura./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Su tono no es el adecuado detective. – contesto Moira. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Si Oliver piensa en algo, lo llamaremos detective. – dijo Walter levantándose del sofá. – gracias caballeros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Después de que los detectives se fueran Oliver le pido a Raisa que les subiera unos bocadillos a él y a Artemisa a su habitación. Era la primera vez que ella entraba a la habitación de su padre, la cual era definitivamente más grande que la en la que se estaba quedando, de un color azul profundo, con muebles que parecían una mezcla ente vintage y modernos, estanterías con libros y figuras de colección, ventanas grandes que iluminaban la estancia, y un escritorio que daba la impresión de que el cuarto era realmente un oficina. Había fotos, con su familia, con Laurel, con Tommy y algunas otras con personas que no lograba identificar. Oliver casi nunca hablaba de su pasado, había momentos en los que ambos se sinceraban con el otro y se contaban alguna que otra casa, pero la verdad es que para ese punto ambos estaban tan rotos que el simple echo de recordar les dolía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Artemisa observaba cada detalle, cada posible punto de escape, cada cosa que fácilmente se pudiera convertir en un arma, analizaba. Oliver había aprendido a leer las expresiones de la menor como si de una carta se tratara, cada arruga de la frente, la mirada analítica, o cuando algo le disgustan y arruga la nariz de manera adorable, también podía leer su lenguaje corporal, la manera en que se paraba recta cuando se sentía amenazada, casi siempre con los brazos cruzados asegurándose de tener una buena defensa en cualquier momento. Ella no había sido fácil en un principio, siempre a la defensiva y siendo agresiva todo el tiempo, verdaderamente ella había sido un dolor de muelas; contestona y sarcástica la mayor parte del tiempo. No fue hasta que él estuvo en peligro de morir que ella se acerco a él, lo ayudo como la había ayudado, lo curo, y poco a poco llegó a comprender que si querían salir de esa tenían que trabajar juntos, y así lo habían hecho. Oliver recordaba la primera vez que lo llamó papá. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Se suponía que verían el primer blando de la lista; Adam Hunt, pero cuando Oliver estaba apunto de hablar, llego Raisa con la bandeja llena de galletas de chispas de chocolate y leche, que supuso serían para Artemisa, y del otro lado el almuerzo de Oliver. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"La joven Thea me ha dicho que almorzaron cuando fueron de compras. – le dijo sonriendo Raisa. – pero le traje unas galletas, si gustas cualquier otra cosa puedes decirme. – le dijo como si fuera un style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span– y para usted joven Oliver, su almuerzo./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"No sabes cuanto te extrañe Raisa. – dijo Oliver quitándole la bandeja de las manos./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Supongo que no había mucha comida en la isla, ¿no es cierto? – le contesto, volteando hacia Artemisa, que ya disfrutaba de una de las galleta./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Y amigos tampoco. – dijo Oliver. – solo éramos ella y yo. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Hará un gran trabajo con ella. – le dijo susurrando, procurando que la niña no escuchara que hablaban de ella, pero artemisa estaba extasiada comiendo el dulce chocolate. – siempre supe que sería un gran hombre. – le sonrío a Oliver./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Espero ser el hombre que siempre creíste que sería./span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"No. – le dijo Raisa negando con una sonrisa. – sé el padre que ella necesita. – señalo a Artemisa con la cabeza, tenia un bigote de leche y migajas en las mejillas, se veía adorable/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Raisa la miro enternecida, si tan solo supiera que las manos de esa niña estaban manchadas de sangre…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Oliver se quedo pensativo, el trato con artemisa implicaba que ella lo ayudara en su cruzada, pero las palabras de Raisa retumbaban en su cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;""Se el padre que ella necesita"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanUn padre no pondría la vida de su hija en riesgo, un padre no la haría pasar por una cacería de hombres millonarios, no, eso lo haría igual al padre biológico que tuvo la intención de matarla. Oliver quería a Artemisa, de verdad que lo hacía, así que decido que era mejor que ella estuviera al margen, quería protegerla, mantenerla con vida, y darle la vida que ella merecía. Así que se quedo callado, no menciono nada de sus planes y almorzó con la compañía de su hija, sabiéndola a salvo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Al día siguiente a mansión estaba llena de personas, todas vestidas de gala con largos vestidos y esmóquines elegantes, personas ricas y reporteros de la prensa habían asistido a la fiesta de bienvenida que Moira Queen había organizado para su hijo y su… ¿nieta?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Thea había ayudado a Artemisa con su vestimenta, un vestido a las rodillas de un hermoso color azul, con un escote recto y una falda circular que se acentuaba a sus caderas pera después caer como cascada, su largo cabello rubio fue recogido en una trenza francesa de lado, zapatos plateados con un tacón chiquito – menos de cinco centímetros – su rostro iba sin maquillaje, únicamente el brillo del gloss que hacía de sus labios un poco más gruesos, todo creación de la joven style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBajo del brazo de Oliver, siendo recibidos por personas de las cuales ya olvido sus nombres. En cuanto llegaron a donde estaba Moira, no dejo de presentarla ante muchas más personas, Bruce Wayne y su hijo adoptivo Richard – que aparentaba ser un par de años menor que Artemisa -, la repostera de Metrópolis, Louisa Lane, y la de Central City, Iris West, entre otros tantos rostros más. Estaba empezando a engentarse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Cuando al fin se reencontraron con Oliver él estaba en compañía del "Tío Tommy". /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¡Pero miren quien está aquí! – exclamo Tommy cuando la tomo de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta, dándole vuelo al vestido. – la chica del momento. – le beso la mano. – dime hermosa, ¿Qué se siente ser el centro de atención? – le pregunto sonriendo. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Es extraño. – le contesto mientras se soltaba de su mano y se acercaba a Oliver. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"La abrumas Merlyn. – dijo Oliver abrazando a su hija por los hombros. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"¡Por favor!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPero si yo solo la quiero consentir. – se quejó. – esta niña de aquí es ahora mi sobrina, y yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz. – se defendió. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Y eso no lo vas a conseguir acosándola. – dijo Oliver. /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Si bueno, es una manera de compensar el que me robe a su padre unas horas. ¿te parece? – volteo a ver a Artemisa. – te prometo todo lo que quieras, si me dejas llevarme a tu padre un par de horas. – ¿es un trato? – le tendió la mano. Ella la miro dudosa, pero cedió/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"—span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: ES;"Te costara caro – dijo con una sonrisa. – tío Tommy. – sonrió. /span/p 


End file.
